<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breakfast in Egg by TheForestUnderQuarantine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281065">Breakfast in Egg</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForestUnderQuarantine/pseuds/TheForestUnderQuarantine'>TheForestUnderQuarantine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Allura survives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, Teacher Lance (Voltron), keith almost destroys the house making breakfast, lions sacrificed, mentions of medication and anxiety - Freeform, supportive boyfriends, trigger warning: scene of taking anxiety medication</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:42:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForestUnderQuarantine/pseuds/TheForestUnderQuarantine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After ten years of dancing around each other, Keith and Lance have finally found there way to each other. It's their one month anniversary and Keith wants to make it special. The cooking tutorials make French Toast look so simple. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breakfast in Egg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBeefKeef/gifts">Chilly Super Punk (BangBangBeefKeef)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gift fic for ChillyBANG for the discord Keithtober gift giving. I really hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He came back into consciousness with a slight jostle, a sudden cold draught, a hard swear and the weight of a body falling across his stomach. He gasped at the impact, rush of air coming out in a hiss that was hastily met with an “I’m sorry. God, Lance I’m so sorry.”</p><p>Lance looked down at the scrambling man, who fell forward again but landed more gently into his sternum. Saw the blanket twisted around his lower legs and half-off tangled hippopotamus sock. Cute. He was too out-of-it to be angry, although his adrenaline levels were already up. He was tempted to swear back and be cranky, but looking down at the tousled black hair and sad bleary eyes of his boyfriend of exactly one month (not that he was counting or anything) made him bite back on any angry comment he could have made. </p><p>“You’re okay, babe,” he winced at the roughness of his voice, the out-of-breathiness caused from being winded. “Man, you’re just heavier than you look in the morning. Like being slapped into life by a wall of pure muscle. Warn a guy next time.”</p><p>Keith’s eyebrow ticked in annoyance, huffing. “It was pretty instantaneous. Stupid blankets didn’t want me getting up.”</p><p>Lance pulled him close, limbs octopusing around him. “The blankets have the right idea,” he nuzzled sleepily against him. Now that his alarm had gone down, the fight had left his body and sleep was beckoning him again. “I don’t want you to leave either. The bed’s cold and lonely without you. And the blanket, too.” </p><p>Keith could only step out of the blanket with the minimal movement Lance’s full-body hold allowed him and try to pull the blanket back up with his untangled foot until it got to grabbing distance as he held his sleepy boyfriend back. He gave his boyfriend a quiet, dry-lipped and lingering kiss on the cheek. Could feel Lance’s face muscles lifting into a contented cat-that-got-the-cream smile before he leaned down to nuzzle at his neck and blow warm air against his ear in a whispered “I love you, beautiful.”</p><p>He leaned back to gaze at his boyfriend’s happily closed eyes. His eyes traced the contours of his boyfriend’s pretty face. The high cheekbones. The spotty pink dusting the freckles on his cheeks and along the corners of his ears. Sleep tossed hair. The smile-lines starting to show on his face as they reached their late twenties. He leaned forward again to nip at his earlobe and gave the pointy tip of his nose a smooch before he disentangled himself much to Lance’s scandalised gasp and grabby hands. </p><p>“Sorry baby, I gotta get up,” he rubbed his hands along the thighs caging him close, parting them to pull away as much as Lance tried to snap-jaw them tighter around him. It took three attempts, each one accompanied by a hearty glare, to get his boyfriend to take him seriously.</p><p>“I can’t believe this,” Lance sighed. “Our one-month anniversary, and you’re not even wanting to spend the morning with me. The nerve. Or,” he looked down. “Is it really not that important? Did you forget? It’s pretty stupid and unimportant, really. Sorry for being weir—”</p><p>Keith cut him off by wrapping the blanket snuggly around his shoulders, pulling him close in his new blanket cocoon. “It’s not weird at all, darlin'"--god, Lance loved that pet name most. He was amazed by how liberal Keith became with them as soon as they were together. "And I didn’t forget. In fact, that’s what it’s all about. I didn’t mean to wake you. Not like this. You were supposed to be sleeping in and doted on—”</p><p>“You mean you’re not just going training?”</p><p>“Oh fuck no. Not this morning. No, this morning is all for you.”</p><p>“Not even if I was planning on getting up early to go training with you?” Lance blinked at him, wide-eyed.</p><p>Keith internally melted but played it suave. “You’re still a bit late up for that. But I don’t mind you being a heavy sleeper.”</p><p>Lance grumbled quietly. “Well. You’re just heavy.”</p><p>Keith laughed. No doubt his first chuckle of many today. God, Lance made him feel happy. He couldn’t help but just gaze down at him, smile firm on face.</p><p>Lance smiled back at first, eyes filled with mirth, but after a few minutes he started to look uncomfortable and a little weirded out. “What’s that soppy look for,” he laughed awkwardly. “You trying to win a staring contest or something? Because I can totally stare you down.”</p><p>“No, love,” Keith said, giving his delightful nose another kiss. “I’m just looking at something prettier than a sunset. I want to see all of its changes and light.”</p><p>Now it was Keith’s turn to look awkward and abashed. “Okay that was too soppy. Weird as anything.” </p><p>“Right?” Lance moved to sit up again but Keith gently pushed him back down with a shake of the head. Lance blinked and looked between the hand on his chest and the beautiful man leaning over him. “What’s going on Keith?”</p><p>“Nothing to worry about! I just … god I’m bad at this. I just don’t want you to have to do a thing this morning. I saw how hard you were working yesterday teaching classes. Like you told me you only ate a sandwich all day. And then you got back home way later because you just wanted to spend all your time on your students. So I just—today, let me spend all my time on you. Let me spoil you rotten.”</p><p>“…I was half expecting another knee-shaking ‘darlin’ there buddy. Or even a just tolerable baby.”</p><p>Keith rolled his eyes and ruffled his boyfriend’s hair before smoothing it back down at his grumbles. “Baby.”</p><p>Lance tried to scowl but it quickly broke into a smile that he tried to hide into his blanket.</p><p>“Saw that,” Keith kissed his forehead and finally peeled himself away. “You just keep smiling and relaxing. Maybe lay back down and go back to sleep. I’ll be back with your breakfast shortly.”</p><p>“Wait—you’re cooking?!” Lance sat up in alarm, blanket still tightly wrapped around him. </p><p>“Yup!” Keith popped the ‘p’ happily in the way that Lance liked to as he ran out of the room. “Going to make you breakfast in bed fit for a king.”</p><p>“But you never cook!” Lance yelled at the closed door. “You’re Mr. Takeout Tuesdays and any day ending in y for a reason! Shiro was supposed to be your role model and never taught you right.”</p><p>He could hear keith laughing from the kitchen. "Yeah, well he raised me however accidentally better than his own deficiencies, and I'm always going to be better at cooking than that old-timer. Don't you worry."</p><p>The walls were very thin in their post-paladin home, but this was a feature and not a bug in Lance’s eyes. Both liked to know where the other was whenever anxiety or adrenaline took hold. Sure, it got annoying to hear chairs scraping from other rooms, but it was honestly reassuring when in a bad headspace. </p><p>Thankfully, this morning had so far been the exact opposite of an anxious morning. He felt at peace. A slither of sea breeze and sunlight came in through the minutely open window and blind. Lance was usually the one for grand romantic gestures, but it was the little compromises that Keith made for Lance’s own comfort that made Lance feel like he could never do enough for the stubbornly complex Galra man. Keith allowed his own anxiety to rise—he needed the house locked, damnit, everything secure—to give Lance the reassurance of the ocean in an open window. And now breakfast in bed?</p><p>Lance bit his lip, clenched the blanket even tighter around him in a hug. Okay, so maybe his brain was going to end up playing tricks with him this morning. His old sense of doubt and uselessness was creeping up on him. It tended to do that later on in the days, once the joy of mornings eased off. His late twenties hadn’t been kind, even with a reaffirming job at the Garrison and the world’s surliest boyfriend who just got it and got him. But Lance just feared … he was never enough. It was such a stupid thought. </p><p>“Hey babe?” Lance called out.</p><p>He could hear pots crash unpromisingly against the ground. “…Yeah?”</p><p>“Could you get me some water and my tablets? I left them on the counter and meant to take my prescription last night, but with the surprising workload—would you be disappointed in me if I said I forgot?”</p><p>The scrambling sound of puts being shoved back into the shelves stopped at that. He could hear the creak as a few tried to spill out and back onto the floor, but Keith must have reflexively stopped the deluge of cookware with his knee out of reflex. </p><p>The silence made Lance fear the worst. God, what if he left, what if he—</p><p>He was so far gone in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the door creaking back open until Keith was back in the room, with his tablets in his hand and a glass of water. There was a frown on his face.</p><p>“I’m sorry, babe, I was so tired—”</p><p>“No need to apologize, I’m just so concerned. I know it can be hard. I haven’t taken my morning meds either. Let’s take them together, yeah? It’ll be at least half an hour until I’ve cooked up a storm.” Keith put Lance’s tablets on Lance’s bedside table alongside the water. Lance’s hand slowly creeped out of the gap in his blanket cocoon. Keith plonked down on the bed next to him and took out his own bottle. “Bottoms up, babe,” he said, his frown having shifted into a sardonic smile. </p><p>“Cheers,” Lance mimicked tapping their pills together. He gulped it down with a mouthful of water and winced, grimacing in disgust. “Fuck, it’s foul every time. You’d think it would get easier.”</p><p>Keith coughed drily, gulping his down without water. “You’re telling me.”</p><p>Lance smiled at him, small and genuinely grateful. Keith smiled back and leaned into his side, bumping their shoulders and heads together lightly. They appreciate the silence as Lance’s fidgeting hands rotated the glass around, watching the water. </p><p>“Thank you,” he eventually broke the silence.</p><p>“No need to thank me,” Keith rubbed at his neck awkwardly. “Bare minimum to fetch it. You’re the one who makes sure to take it so regularly. I’m really proud of you, for getting help.”</p><p>“Yeah well,” lance nuzzled against his side. “You too. You inspired me.”</p><p>“We’ll get there. One day at a time.” They sat there together, just breathing in and out and appreciating the warmth of the other pressed into their side. Lance would occasionally take a sip of water, nose scrunching up at the occasional trace of powdery medication on the rim. </p><p>Keith took it from him on the way out. “I’ll come back with a fresh glass with your breakfast.”</p><p>“Can you make it OJ? I’m feeling juice.”</p><p>“I can get you some actual oranges. And sliced apples.”</p><p>“…Nah I’m feeling the extra sugary liquid kind.”</p><p>Keith laughed. “Of course. I’m not sure if dentists love you or hate you.”</p><p>“They love me. Like everyone with sense,” Lance sniffed proudly.</p><p>“I love you,” Keith said.</p><p>“You’re the exception. Because you have no common sense and you love me senseless.”</p><p>“Sounds like projection,” he laughed, giving him a kiss on the forehead and leaving with his glass. Lance could only raise his finger and not reply.</p><p>Lance was curious about what had brought this on. It was there one-month anniversary, sure, but Keith usually wasn’t the kind to get invested in sentimental gestures. Heck, if he hadn’t landed on him getting up, he’d probably have just quietly (as quietly as his loud ass in the kitchen could) have made breakfast and shoved it in a just waken Lance’s lap and awkwardly fidgeted in the corner. He would have wanted to do it. Clearly, he had been thinking about it. But he probably wouldn’t have expected even a thank you. Keith was funny like that. His thoughtful actions were—well, actions. And actions that got cagey when words were involved. Like they made him flustered, and in being flustered, made him irritated in defence. </p><p>Well, maybe the Keith from their teens. This morning—god, Keith’s softness, the doting, the open compassion—proved he had really developed into a person who let his walls down. Who let himself feel and love and be loved. </p><p>Might have taken nearly ten years and some false starts, but they were finally at a point where they could make it work. Any heated arguments were just jesting competitions over which sporting team was better, or if the sequel was better than the original to whatever franchise they were watching (Lance was firmly an original guy). </p><p>Lance felt all gooey. Snuggled down into his blanket then rolled onto his side, nuzzling into the Keith-warm indent in the bed. Firewood and Motor oil. God, Keith’s scent was an explosive combination.</p><p>Speaking of explosion—</p><p>The bangs from the kitchen made Lance flinch and then wince as the fire-alarm went off. That didn’t sound to promising.</p><p>Kosmo was barking and running through the house in alarm at the painful high pitched sound. He could hear Kaltenecker mooing unhelpfully through the open kitchen window. And of course, Keith’s frantic footsteps as he ran to get the fire extinguisher with swearwords that would make a fire blush. Lance heard two steady blasts and a sigh of relief from Keith, before their emergency sprinkler system kicked into gear, no doubt drowning whatever charcoal Keith had cooked up. Poor space kitty. He was going to be so hissy and disappointed. </p><p>Keith came back into the room, dripping water and looking like an angry near-drowned cat. “There’s going to be a delay on breakfast.”</p><p>Lance took one look at him. Tried to maintain a serious composure to nod with understanding, but he immediately cracked up with a snort before he could even lift his head back up. </p><p>Keith frowned sternly. “Don’t laugh.”</p><p>“But it’s hilarious! What, did you burn Frosted Flakes?”</p><p>They were after-all Keith’s favourite. Something about the large cheery tiger spoke to him missing Red. Lance got it, of course, he missed Blue terribly. Their sacrifice to prevent Allura from doing the same had pained all of them, but it was much better than losing the princess.</p><p>“I wasn’t frying cereal. What are you, nuts!?”</p><p>“Sorry for doubting your cooking prowess,” Lance snickered. </p><p>“…It’s pretty terrible. But I was following the recipe on my tablet and everything! Kosmo just bumped into me trying to nuzzle out a pat and I was distracted thinking of the smile you’d give me and then there was flying bread and fire everywhere and—god, all I wanted was to make you a beautiful breakfast because you’re such a beautiful person and I don’t let you know enough how much I just … I love you Lance McClain. And I know we haven’t technically been dating long, but for me you’ve been my everything for the past ten years and I—”</p><p>Lance just smiled fondly and raised a hand and Keith shut up. “C’mere and let me kiss you.”</p><p>“…But I burnt your French toast…”</p><p>“Fuck the French toast. It’s not as sweet as you. Now get your arse here and give me twenty.”</p><p>“…Push-ups…?”</p><p>“No. Smooches. God Keith, keep up.”</p><p>“But I’ll get water all over the bed and floor—”</p><p>“We have a mop and I needed to clean the sheets at some point anyway. Now, less excuses and more kissing, please.”</p><p>Keith walked forward, diligent and taking his task of loving Lance with utmost seriousness. Water dripped down the heavy bangs across his forehead, down in-between his intense, hooded eyes. He leaned forward, knees bumping against Lance’s as he crawled across the bed to lean down and kiss him, his shivering and wet lips meeting Lance’s eager chapped ones. One. Two. God, Lance tasted like vanilla even without the French toast. Three, four.</p><p>He wasn’t sure which of them was the most eager, or when it had devolved into a contest to get in the quicker kiss but somewhere along the line it had. Sixteen, seventeen, eighteen.</p><p>Lance pulled back, a little flushed, dazed and breathless and huffed out a “Okay, I think I’m awake now.”</p><p>“Good morning,” Keith said dopily.</p><p>“Morning,” Lance flashed his toothiest smile. “Now how about we cook this together, so you don’t burn the house down, and then we build a blanket fort and spend the rest of the morning chilling and eating delivious sugary bread. Deal?”</p><p>“Make it the whole day.”</p><p>Lance narrowed his eyes at the competition. “Done. But we have to break the cuddle and chill sesh for lunch and dinner, and to walk Kosmo.”</p><p>“Sounds like the perfect anniversary date.”</p><p>And with that, Lance got his last two kisses and later that week a new fry pan to replace the one Keith had utterly melted. </p><p>Best. Breakfast. Ever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>